


All About Ori

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, F/M, Genderbending, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick ficlets written within the timespan of the song it was inspired by, revolving around Ori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abigail Pettigrew/Abigail's Song (Doctor Who Christmas Special OST)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunfun/gifts).



> Writer's block plus request led to this. I'm sorry.  
> Second one written as Modern AU but shh. 
> 
> Song title is chapter title.

The smile on her face faded as she lost more blood, the wound gaping in her chest leaking faster than anyone would have thought. Nori threw himself over his sister, desperately pressing his hands against her to keep the blood in. His sleeves were soaked to the elbows in blood by the time Dwalin found them.

"No, no, this isn't happening," the warrior mumbled, kneeling by the thief with the same desperate look in his eyes.

The young scribe, too weak to speak, twitched slightly, her numb fingers reaching out to Dwalin. Every word he could think of got stuck in his throat and he would have cursed at himself if he could. All he could do was try to think of something, letting her hear his voice one last time, but it had to mean something. It had to be important. It had to explain how much he loved her.

"Dwalin..." Nori whispered hoarsely. "She's...just stop..."

And the thief's face became stained with tears.

The warrior never forgave himself.


	2. Shadow of the day (Linkin Park)

A pair of bare feet walked across the wooden floor. Light steps, quick. Through the kitchen, past the couch, into the bedroom.   
He stretched before crawling onto the bed, hiding under the covers, nose nearly touching the wall he faced, back toward the door.

A second pair of feet, wider and longer and dressed in a pair of black socks, following the first pair. Stopping at the bed.   
He hesitated, breathed in.

A whole head taller, three times stronger, head shaved and covered in tattoos; why would he hesitate?

The first one - librarian, scrawny and soft-spoken - didn't move until he was touched, a heavy hand on his arm which was quickly pushed away.  
"Go away," he warned.

"Please, love-"

"No, _please_ , go away, Dwalin."

He could only sigh and stand up again, stopping briefly before exiting the room.  
"I know my wrongs, Ori. Forgive me. I will be right outside when you need me, take your time." 

Dwalin spent the evening holding frozen vegetables over his black eye.

Ori spent the evening waiting for Dwalin to come back to the bedroom.


	3. Spectre Induction (Jack Wall and Sam Hulick)

Like electrical shocks, every touch sent tiny sparks along Ori's spine, electrifying the butterflies in his gut. The hands roaming his chest were softer than any dwarrow's hands should be, making it nearly insufferable. He couldn't even feel the ropes burning around his wrists, the sparks seemed to block it out. 

"Oh Mahal..."

But his favorite part was the teeth, sharp and hard and biting marks into his skin. Such contrast in comparasion to the hands. And then the nails, scratching red marks all over, despite how short they looked. Terrible, it really was, the worst kind of torture. 

"Nori, fuck," he breathed.

If he had his way, it would never end.


End file.
